


A New Year's Kiss

by SophieD



Series: Star Trek TNG Beverly/Deanna [22]
Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Cheering Up a Friend, F/F, Lonliness, Love, New Years Eve, Party, Sad, Wine, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 20:25:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9140935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophieD/pseuds/SophieD
Summary: Deanna is away on New Year's Eve and Beverly is lonely.  Jean-Luc tries to cheer her up





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a new years kiss challenge. 500 words or less. No overthinking. All of the mistakes are the fault of the cat.

New Year’s Kiss

The bell on Beverly Crusher’s door rings but she ignores it. She’s in a funk and she doesn’t want anyone to try to talk her out of it.

Today is supposed to be a happy day, it’s New Year’s Eve in the Federation Standard calendar. Guinan is throwing a huge party in Ten Forward. Beverly is not planning on going. Her friend and lover, Deanna Troi, has been away for over a week. She and the ship’s first officer, Will Riker, are light years away, helping settle a group of colonists on a new planet while the Enterprise was called for diplomatic duty. It will another week at least before they will be back to pick up their missing crew members. She misses Deanna and going to a New Year’s Eve party will only remind her that she will have no one to kiss tonight.

The bell rings again and she gives in.

**[Come]**

The door slides open to reveal her captain, Jean-Luc Picard.

“I’m not going Jean-Luc.”  
He smiles. “I wasn’t going to ask you to.”  
She eyes him suspiciously. “Of course you weren’t. Is this a medical visit then? Because Lieutenant Ogawa is on duty in sick bay. I’m sure she can help you.”  
“Actually I’m here as more of an emissary,” he tells her, holding up a bottle of his family vineyard’s finest wine. I thought you might enjoy some company. I’m not Deanna, of course, but I’ve been told that I am a fairly decent conversationalist.”  
Beverly smiles and pats the seat next to her. “Of course. Come in. I’ll find us something to eat. I’m sure Dee has some chocolate stashed around here somewhere.”

By the time the chronographer reads 23:59, the wine is gone and Beverly is tucked up on the couch, leaning against Jean-Luc, his arm tight around her. He leans closer and kisses her firmly on the temple. “Happy New Year Beverly. I hope that this year will bring you all of the happiness that you deserve.”  
She smiles. “Thank you. I know it will. I have the best friends I could ever dream of. Happy New Year.”

Without another word, Jean-Luc releases her and, with another kind smile, heads for the door. Beverly sighs. A friend and wine were a nice diversion but now, the loneliness threatens to show its ugly head again.

With a sigh, she closes her eyes and tries to think about what she will do when Deanna comes home. She feels a familiar tickle in her brain. It can’t be Deanna. They are much too far apart for that. But there it is again. And now a feeling. Soft lips on hers, a sweet smell, a feeling of love and peace.

***Happy New Year my Love***

She smiles.

***Happy New Year Deanna. I love you.***


End file.
